


Torture, Reflection (A Recognized Philosophy)

by SilverBird13



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil
Genre: Dissociative Identity Disorder, I think?, M/M, Madeleine Era, Madeleine is an actual character, Multi, Slash, Who is kind of creepy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 15:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/737467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverBird13/pseuds/SilverBird13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Midnight (mid-night), and all the shadows of Hell arrive to cordially lacerate Monsieur Madeleine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Torture, Reflection (A Recognized Philosophy)

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I don't know what to say about this. Enjoy?

It always begins with the toll of the midnight church bell, shattering the glass of silence around the prosperous part of Montreuil-sur-Mer.  
  
Midnight ( _mid-night_ ), and all the shadows of Hell arrive to cordially lacerate Monsieur Madeleine.  
  
 _Madeleine does not know his first name, his birthdate, what he called his parents as a child or, in fact, if he even had parents._  
  
The bell strikes through Valjean’s dreams ( _sometimes it saves him_ ), dragging him back to a sweat-soaked body adrift in a simple bed still too fine to hold all his transgressions ( _all of it is too fine_ ).  
  
 _Did Madeleine play piano?  Sit a horse?  Chase his siblings?_  
  
Valjean sits up, breathes like a cart horse newly harnessed, and waits to be overtaken ( _swallowed whole by this man who has never known true hunger_ ).  
  
 _Did Madeleine ever fall in love?_  
  
Though this torment is a nightly occurrence, Valjean is always surprised by the hands that grasp him through his nightshirt ( _hands so oddly like his own)_.  
  
 _“And do you find Montreuil-sur-Mer to your liking, Inspector?”_  
  
Slowly, ever so slowly ( _for Monsieur le Maire is a man of great patience_ ), Valjean feels the phantom hands begin to stroke him, not reverently ( _though Monsieur le Maire is a pious man_ ), but with too much familiarity, too much fellowship for his liking.  
  
 _The gruff curl of Javert’s voice.  The leather glove on his rapier.  The beat of his boots on the cobblestones._  
  
It is the queer heat, the boil below his belly, that amazes Valjean, sends him over the edge ( _for who would think Monsieur le Maire would have the fires of Hell burning inside him, beneath that neat waistcoat, that modest cravat?_ ).  
  
 _Has Madeleine ever known the hands of another on his body, felt himself come undone like one of his rosaries after a prayer?_  
  
After it passes ( _for it always does_ ) Valjean dutifully wipes his cock, changes his bedclothes, splashes his face ( _cares for Madeleine when he is quiescent_ ).  
  
 _Have Valjean and Madeleine ever been as fused as their bodies?_  
  
Monsieur Madeleine sighs, and says a prayer for deliverance.  
  



End file.
